


To The Next Level

by daisiesonice



Series: Unexpected [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Biting, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisiesonice/pseuds/daisiesonice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi and Tsukishima have sex in Tsukishima's room and neither of them last very long.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Next Level

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly my smuttiest work yet sorry it took so long I GOT A DOG

  
  
Yamaguchi rested on the bed, watching his alpha search for a condom.    
Wait.    
Since when was Tsukishima his alpha? They were friends - sure - best friends but they weren’t mates or anything. Hell, they hadn’t even defined their new dynamic. It just was. It felt natural, actually, so natural Yamaguchi hadn’t even questioned it until that moment.    
  
He gulped and fiddled with the waistband of his underwear, “Hey, er, Tsukki?”    
“Yeah?” the apha said, also in his underwear, getting gradually more and more frustrated because he couldn’t find the condom he saw half an hour ago, before they starting making out.    
“Are we, like, a thing?” Yamaguchi sat up, somehow relaxed about the serious topic.    
Maybe it was because he was sitting on Tsukishima’s bed, his alpha’s nest, or maybe it was because he already knew the answer.    
Tsukishima stopped his search and sat on the bed, “What do you mean?”    
  


Yamaguchi removed Tsukishima’s glasses and put them on the bedside table, “I told you I don’t want a quick fuck, right? You’re my friend and I don’t want this to ruin anything.”    
“I know,” he said and kissed the omega’s cheek, “I don’t want that either and we’ll figure the rest out.”   
“The rest?”    
“You’ve only just presented, I don’t know if you want a mate or not.”   
“Y-you want to be my mate?”    
“Yeah,” Tsukishima replied bluntly, “So, are we still doing this?”    
“Tsukki, you don’t need the condom, I don’t… I don’t plan on doing this with anyone else, ok?”   
The alpha explained, “It’ll make it easier for you. Trust me. Now, let me return the favour for the other day.”    
“You don’t have to, I wanted to do that so, erm, I mean-”   
“Are you going to let me eat you out or are we just going to sit here all day?”    
“Nopleasegoahead,” Yamaguchi blushed and took off his boxers.    
  


He trusted Tsukishima, he did, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t nervous. Yamaguchi was nervous for quite a few reasons. It was his first time, he was with Tsukishima, Tsukishima basically just confessed and he was 100% sure he was going to come in 5 minutes if the alpha kept doing that thing with his tongue.    
“T-tsukki, wait, I won’t-”   
Tsukishima immediately sat up, he wiped his mouth with his hand and licked the slick off his fingers, “Sorry, is it bad?”    
“No, no, I just won’t last long if you keep doing that,” he said then squeaked when the alpha went back to licking his rim, now even more eagerly, “Ah! Tsukki!”   
He was pretty sure Tsukishima’s tongue was illegal. 

 

Tsukishima’s tongue moved to the tip of his dick and Yamaguchi whined until his tongue was replaced by a finger.   
“Tight… How many?” the alpha asked.    
“What?” Yamaguchi said, his mind too busy comprehending the sight of Tsukishima between his thighs not to mention the finger up his ass to make decent conversation.    
Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “How many have you done before?”    
“Oh. Just one,” he said and the finger was gone. Damn shame.    
“Do you think we need lube?”    
Yamaguchi pulled Tsukishima back, “Nope. We’re good.”    
“Are you sure?”    
He nodded and bit his lip, embarrassed at the amount of slick dripping out of him, “We’re good. So, you can go back to what you were doing. Any time now.”

“Say please,” the alpha said, smirking.    
“Please,” Yamaguchi caved immediately, his toes curled into the mattress.    
  
Tsukishima smiled and rested two fingers on Yamaguchi’s lips. The omega opened his mouth and sucked. Tsukishima admired the view and moved his fingers like he wished he could move his cock inside that mouth. Yamaguchi squeezed his eyes shut. 

 

Tsukishima’s other hand rested on Yamaguchi’s ass, lightly touching the skin he had craved for so long he couldn’t believe it was actually happening.    
Yamaguchi’s teeth bumped against his fingers forcing the alpha back into reality. Tsukishima exhaled shakily, his breath made Yamaguchi shiver.    
The alpha pulled out his fingers, he looked at Yamauchi’s red lips as he circled his rim.    
“Don’t tease me,” the omega said and put a hand on his cock, “Or I’ll do it myself.”    
Tsukishima licked his lips, “Maybe another time.”   
  
The next few minutes were a blur for Yamaguchi. Tsukishima’s fingers were just as sinful as his tongue and the stretch was going to be the end of him. He was coming undone with 2 fingers, for God's sake, how was he supposed to last when Tsukishima knotted him?    
Tsukishima added another finger and Yamaguchi knew the answer.    
He wasn’t going to.    
Tsukishima was going to knot him, maybe today, maybe a year from now but whenever it happened he was going to die, he was going to melt onto the mattress (or other surface, oh my God would Tsukishima knot him on the bed or on the floor) and he’d die a most pleasurable death.    
“You ok?” the alpha asked, 3 fingers crooked up to his prostate, “You’re zoning out.”    
“Are you trying to kill me?” Yamaguchi asked seriously. 

“Are you ready or what?”    
Yamaguchi gulped, “I’m ready.”    
  
Tsukishima guided himself in with his hand, carefully watching Yamaguchi’s every move for any sign he wasn’t ready at all.    
The omega was nervous but kept his eyes open, refusing to close them and miss this important memory.    
“Don’t look at me like that,” Tsukishima said, bottoming out.    
“Like what?” the omega said and retaliated by rocking his hips.    
  
His eyes shut on instinct. Well, he got points for trying, right? It was impossible to keep them open when it all felt so good.    
It was a bit weird, he was definitely feeling the stretch, and yeah, ok, it hurt a bit but it was nothing to being smacked in the face with a volleyball.    
  
Tsukishima locked their hands together and asked again, “You ok?”    
Experimenting, the omega shifted his hips again and moaned, “Hurry up, Tsukki, move already.”    
“So impatient,” he said but did as he was told albeit at his own pace, looking as smug as ever.    
Yamaguchi got revenge by squeezing around his dick, Tsukishima moaned and dug his nails into Yamaguchi’s hand, “Does it feel good?”    
“Fuck, sorry,” the alpha said, his face contorted in what Yamaguchi hoped to be pleasure, “J-just gimme a sec.”   
  
Yamaguchi stilled, he felt Tsukishima’s dick twitch inside him and fought against his instincts to move his hips and beg for more. He bit down on his bottom lip and listened to the sound of Tsukishima’s breathing, the feeling of the bed sheets on his back and the tight grip he had on Tsukishima’s hand.    
  
The alpha thrusted his hips, not pulling out his dick completely, why would he even consider leaving bliss even for a millisecond? Yamaguchi was so, so wet, tight and perfect Tsukishima didn’t think the odds were in his favour.    
Weren’t alphas supposed to impress the first time? The plan was to win over Yamaguchi so completely the omega wouldn’t even consider another alpha ever again but here he was, an inexperienced pup of an alpha about to pop his knot in the first minute    
  
Yamaguchi moved his hips in time with his. Scratch that last thought. 40 seconds if he was lucky.    
  
Quickly, he freed one hand from Yamaguchi’s death grip and tugged at the omega’s cock, unrelentingly thrusting in tandem.    
Thankfully, luck was on his side and he accidentally came across the omega’s prostate who moaned loudly, arched his back and presented his neck, ready to be marked. He wouldn’t bite, not yet, no matter how appealing Yamaguchi’s neck looked he didn’t have permission to do that.    
Running on instinct alone, Tsukishima sped up the pressure on Yamaguchi’s dick while thrusting hard into his prostate.    
It was a race against time for the sake his pride. Although Yamaguchi probably wouldn’t care.   
  
Yamaguchi looked pretty good on his bed, cock dripping precum and slick. Tsukishima wished he could tell the omega that but it was hard to speak when Yamaguchi was so close, desperately snapping up his hips for release, lips parted, letting out noises and the occasional moan of his name. That last one could’ve been wishful thinking, though. Or maybe not.    
“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said, “God, ah, you feel so good. Please, Tsukki.”    
  


Tsukishima felt his knot growing and panicked, “Tadashi, don’t move.”   
Yamaguchi felt it too and he fell, his hand went slack in Tsukishima’s, his back lost all tension and come painted his stomach. He did as his alpha said and didn’t move, not like he had the energy to do so.    
  


“Ok,” the alpha gulped, “I can probably still pull out if we just… Go slow.”   
“Do you have to?” Yamaguchi asked, surprised and embarrassed at the sudden, intimate suggestion he blushed but didn’t hide away. 

“Do you want to?”    
Yamaguchi went red as a tomato and nodded. He could feel Tsukishima’s knot hard inside him, stretching him completely. They hadn’t prepared enough for this, hadn’t expected it or thought about but he wanted it. He kissed Tsukishima, trying to distract and distance himself from the dull pain.    
“Does it hurt?” the alpha asked.    
“Bit,” Yamaguchi said, “It’s ok. I’m ok.”   
Actually, as he got used to it, he was better than ok. Tsukishima let out a shaky breath, his hand trembling in Yamaguchi’s, “Good.”   
“Is it good for you?”    
  
Tsukishima’s eyes were glazed over, his forehead was sweaty and he was panting even though they weren’t moving anymore, “No, it’s fucking terrible.”   
The omega squeezed his hand hard, “No sarcasm allowed when you’re knotting me.”    
  
The alpha bit into Yamaguchi’s neck, an effective method of shutting him up and tried to focus on anything but how amazing Yamaguchi felt around his knot. It was so much better than using his hand.    
Yamaguchi squeaked as he felt Tsukishima’s come mix with his slick. He tried to move his legs to be more comfortable but the alpha growled and held him in position. Yamaguchi would’ve felt used if it wasn’t for Tsukishima’s knot pressing so insistently on that sensitive spot inside him which was making him see stars for a second time.    
  
He was half hard and the alpha noticed, he smugly put his hands on Yamaguchi’s hips and opened the omega’s legs further apart. Yamaguchi, no shame left, palmed his cock quickly, desperate to get off again while he was still so full but some things don’t work out perfectly.    
  
Tsukishima pulled out, his knot gone and Yamaguchi closed his legs, trying to keep his alpha’s seed inside. He curled up into a ball and rested his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder who’d rolled off to the side. The alpha hesitantly reached out to hold him but Yamaguchi beat him to it, shuffling closer to his alpha’s chest.    
  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to knot so fast-”   
Yamaguchi smacked his chest lightly, “If you keep apologizing I’m going to think something is wrong with you. I’m fine.”   
“But…” Tsukishima pouted, “I didn’t last long.”   
Yamaguchi kissed his jawline, “Don’t care. Sleep. I feel like I could sleep forever.”   
“Please don’t I need to clean the bed before my parents check on us.”   
Yamaguchi bolted up right, “Oh my God, what are we supposed to tell them?”    
“What?”    
He slumped, “Well, aren’t we mates now?”    
Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi back down, “My folks think we’re already fucking, anyway. And the team thinks we are too, even Coach.”    
“Are you serious? God, they’re going to be so embarrassing,” Yamaguchi whined and hid his face.    
“My name’s Tsukishima, you don’t have to call me God-”   
“Shut up.”    
“You’ve made that slip up a few times today-”   
  
Yamaguchi kissed his alpha, the couple rested peacefully until they heard footsteps on the stairs and scrambled to look decent but it’s hard to hide the scent of mating from observant family members, especially Akiteru who teased his brother for months afterwards. 

**Author's Note:**

> My dog demands belly rubs all the time and leans against my leg or sleeps on my slippers also he’s fucking terrified of the hoover and jumped over the sofa to avoid it this fucking dog I swear Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this series xx  
> 


End file.
